


After death (После смерти)

by KarenDeidre



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: Alex finds Norma's body. (Алекс находит тело Нормы)
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Kudos: 2





	After death (После смерти)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Волосы человека дольше всего не признают власти смерти. Они еще несколько дней живут, имитируя привычный темп роста. Забиваются пылью, тяжелеют от слез тех, кто безудержно оплакивает погибшего. Тихонько шевелятся на ветру, создавая болезненную иллюзию подобия жизни. Почему-то при каждом осмотре жертв на местах преступления Алексу в глаза всегда бросалась именно эта особенность человеческого организма. Волосы, что продолжали жить тогда, когда все уже было кончено.

Вот и сейчас тонкие светлые прядки скользили между его подрагивающими пальцами. Мерцали жемчугом в тусклых отсветах неоновой вывески за окном. Норма уже остывала, постепенно коченея в его объятиях. А они все так же легко и непослушно разлетались в разные стороны под градом рваных шумных выдохов. 

Алекс в очередной раз коснулся поцелуем ее макушки. Если не смотреть на бледные губы, что изменили оттенку коралла и уподобились мелу. Не вслушиваться в окружающую его безмолвную тишину. Не касаться ее стремительно холодеющих рук. Если крепко прижать к груди, зарыться носом в светлые пряди, втягивая в себя тонкий цветочный аромат духов, можно хоть на мгновение забыться. Поверить в сладкий самообман, что все еще можно исправить. Что он не опоздал, пришел как раз вовремя – на несколько проклятых минут раньше.

Вот только Норман и здесь не оказался на его стороне. Безжалостное и вместе с тем жалкое, ненавистное подобие человека! Засипел сильнее. Захрипел, проваливаясь в беспокойное забытье после краткого пробуждения. Разрушил его хрупкую иллюзию, с размаху утыкая лицом в неприглядную реальность - Норма мертва. Его Нормы больше нет.

Алекс закрыл глаза. Он больше не кричал. Не плакал. Даже дышал не так часто, потому что каждый вдох отдавался в груди резью, постепенно переходящей в тупую ноющую боль в сердце. Просто сидел и неспешно пропускал между пальцами ее светлые прядки в последней осторожной ласке. 

Сложным для осознания ее уход делал еще и тот факт, что смерть эта была лишена всех ужасов, присущей ей по обыкновению его рабочих будней. Не было надрывных криков родственников, липкой крови, ее тошнотворного сладкого запаха. Будто женщина, невыразимо прекрасная в своей застывшей печали, просто заснула. Сном глубоким, давящим и в тоже время приносящим покой и умиротворение после долгих часов полных слез и терзаний.

В ту ночь, когда она рассказала ему правду о брате и сыне, Норма лежала точно так же. Сомкнув отяжелевшие веки с ресницами, подсыхающими после бурных потоков слез. Плотно сжав искусанные губы, в раз побелевшие от пережитых волнений. Впившись тонкими пальцами в ткань покрывала, окутавшего их сплетенные в объятии тела. Дыша тихо, едва заметно. Измотанная страхами и признаниями, болью от старых ран, что пришлось обнажить перед ним. Беззащитная и сильная одновременно. 

Он тогда так и пролежал всю ночь, не сомкнув глаз, время от времени хороня лицо на изгибе ее плеча. Любуясь Нормой, пока темнота поглощала и вновь рождала на свет ее образ в лучах рассвета. Вновь проживая этот день минуту за минутой, признание за признанием. 

И сейчас, закрывая глаза, он подспудно ждал, когда затрепещут ее ресницы. Когда, наконец, губы растянутся в сонной, непривычно робкой улыбке. И Норма протянет вперед руки, чтобы притянуть его ближе к себе. Чтобы доказать: ничего не изменилось. Все решаемо, пока они вместе.

Но чуда не произошло. 

Мимо мотеля проехала заплутавшая в ночи машина, шумно шелестя колесами по асфальту. Надсадно что-то прокричал ворон, проносясь над замершим домом в кратком бреющем полете. Норман, распростертый на полу в паре шагов от них, вновь глухо застонал, повторно приходя в сознание. 

Но ему было наплевать. Да и какое теперь это имеет значение, выживет мальчишка или умрет? Норму это не вернет. Ей уже все равно. А ему и подавно. 

Алекс вновь коснулся губами ее волос, лба, щеки. Вздрогнул от холода, струящегося под тонкой кожей. 

Слез больше не было, как не было и сил на дальнейшие действия. Хоть на задворках сознание и зудели привычные, наработанные практикой многих лет мысли о том, что необходимо сделать все по протоколу. Вызвать копов, скорую, перекрыть газ. Вышвырнуть за дверь этого проклятого мальчишку и выбраться из дома самим. Но шевелиться не хотелось, и он гнал мысли прочь. Словно холод коченеющих членов перекинулся и на него, и впрямь наполовину мертвого. Выплюнувшего большую часть своей отмершей души вместе со слезами над ее бездыханным телом. 

Вселенская несправедливость, насмешка судьбы – что Норма умерла раньше него, того, кто клялся перед людьми и Богом беречь и защищать ее. И ведь он, глупец, и правда верил в то, что ему это под силу. И на исходе их импровизированного медового месяца даже начал было думать о том, как постепенно подготовить ее к мысли о том, что быть женой шерифа тяжело. Опасно. Что может наступить вечер, когда он просто не вернется домой. Сгинет без вести где-то в дебрях вечнозеленых лесов, на дне всепоглощающего озера, в банальной перестрелке на задворках их неспокойного маленького городка. И ей нужно будет найти силы с этим жить. Обязательно жить дальше!

А вместо этого не стало ее. Из-за глупости и безумия существа, столь долго лелеемого и оберегаемого ею. И все, на чем в последние месяцы зиждился его мир, рухнуло. Уже после первого взгляда на нее, распростертую на холодном полу словно мраморное изваяние, Алекс понял это. И ему не нужен был врач, чтобы огласить приговор – все кончено. 

\- Мама... м-мамочка.

Задумавшись, он на какой-то промежуток времени выпал из реальности. Очнулся, когда Норман, шатаясь и сипя, оказался рядом. Подполз совсем близко, наваливаясь на его плечо своим телом. Потянул к ней трясущиеся руки, оскверняя прикосновениями белеющую во мраке кожу.

\- Это все твоя вина. Все из-за тебя! - Сжав ее безвольную ладонь, Норман словно обезумел от осознания безжалостной правды произошедшего. Захлебнулся собственным надрывным криком, сверля Ромеро взором исполненным ярости и отчаянья. - Все из-за тебя! Убийца! 

Алекс вздрогнул и рывком отпрянул, укрывая свою драгоценную ношу. Оттолкнул мальчишку. Ненависть, что жаркой волной поднялась по телу, поразила его самого. Ведь еще пару минут назад казалось, что он уже вообще ничего не способен чувствовать. 

Убийца. Все верно. Вот только не он, не Алекс Ромеро на сей раз удостоился этого мерзкого звания.

Убийца. Выродок.

Глядя на то, как Норман елозит по полу, что-то бессвязно бормоча, давясь причитаниями, да норовя приблизиться вновь, Алекс чувствовал, как разрастается и крепнет в нем это ощущение. 

Это существо, это жалкое подобие человека будет жить. Будет радоваться жизни. В то время как она уже никогда не проснется и не улыбнется новому дню.

Проклятый убийца.

Этой обострившейся вины, этой ненависти, порожденной в нем минутной дикой вспышкой Нормана, хватило, чтобы придать Алексу сил. Отрезвить рассудок, возвращая в состояние, казалось бы, уже похороненное в памяти за давностью лет. В хмурые будни однообразно тянущиеся со дня смерти матери - единственного живого существа, что Ромеро любил столь же сильно и беззаветно. Но проводить параллелей и осмыслять этого сейчас не хотелось. Было не время. 

Главное, что он все-таки нащупал столь необходимую ему тонкую нить, чтобы удержаться по эту сторону бытия. Причину, чтобы продолжать дышать и действовать. 

Тихие гудки в телефонной трубке грубо разорвали саван тишины, окутывающий дом.

\- Полицейский участок, сержант Вашингтон слушает.

\- Приезжайте к Мотелю Бейтсов. Немедленно. Норма Бейтс убита, - коротко бросил он, не вслушиваясь в ответ новенькой, и положил трубку. Сомнений в том, что она узнала его, не было. 

Осторожно и бережно, словно просто задремавшую, подхватил Норму на руки. И зашагал, шатаясь от воздействия газа, степенно впитывавшегося и в его кровь, вниз по крутым ступеням. 

Норман, хрипя и плача, медленно пополз вслед за ними. Если он не спустится вниз, что ж, тем лучше. Если сможет - Алекс найдет иное решение.

Свежий воздух, пропитанный запахом разнотравья и отсырелой земли, резко ударил в нос. Закружил голову. Разметал в разные стороны жемчужные локоны на ее плечах.

Ночную тишину разорвали отзвуки сирен, что, приближаясь, постепенно нарастали, заполняя собою все пространство.

У Алекса не было ни сил, ни желания жить дальше. У него была лишь основа для жалкого существования. Единственное, что держало его здесь и после смерти – месть. Он станет тем человеком, что хоть раз в жизни, но заставит Нормана заплатить за содеянное. Любым возможным способом.


End file.
